


遇见百分百Alpha 09

by hagu10969



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagu10969/pseuds/hagu10969
Kudos: 40





	遇见百分百Alpha 09

34.  
金泰亨一套产检流程结束过后已经是中午了，他下午三点有一趟公开课，田柾国也有一门必修课，两人上了车后田柾国就踩了油门往大学城开去。

“是女孩。”  
路上田柾国注意到金泰亨一直低头看着手上的超声照片，思索片刻后开口说道。  
“嗯。”  
金泰亨知道，他点点头，目光没从照片上移开。  
超声照里的宝宝现在只有土豆大小，要不了一个月就会又大上一圈并且会不断地在他的肚子里成长，变大。  
金泰亨是第二次切身地感受到生命的存在，第一次是三年前怀抱刚出生的肉肉时，第二次现在。  
他想到自己的肚子里正孕育着一条生命，顿时觉得自己像是被温暖的光拥抱着，嘴角的笑容一直没下去过。

田柾国不时用余光看向坐在身旁的金泰亨，今天天气很好暖洋洋地，阳光透过车窗进来将金泰亨照的光彩照人。  
金泰亨全身被阳光包裹着，两只从面包服里伸出的手白的像璞玉一样，微微卷翘的发丝都闪耀着光芒，就连睫毛下的瞳孔都变成了琥珀色。

金泰亨的美好他根本无法用语言来形容。  
田柾国觉得自己一定是花了穷极一生地好运才会遇到金泰亨。

34.  
日子飞驰而去，距离上一次产检又过了一个月，金泰亨住进田柾国家里也已经有两个月了。  
Omega们怀孕到生产的时间是Beta的一半，两个月前金泰亨还没觉得，两个月过后到三月的这段时间里他明显的感觉到了自己肚子的变化，他的肚子像是塞了气球在里面，已经明显地隆起了，金泰亨庆幸现在是冬天，目前的身材他还可以用外套遮掩到这学期结束。

因为是隐性Omega的原因，他怀孕的头三个月是危险期，有流产的可能性，医生嘱咐田柾国危险期绝对要克制，不能有性生活。  
好在这几月金泰亨的发情期没有来，两人也就没做过爱，可是随着肚子里宝宝逐渐的稳定后，金泰亨的发情也随之而来了。

金泰亨发情这一天他正和朴智旻一起上着一堂专业课。  
一开始金泰亨以为是快学期末课业繁重的原因导致他身体不适，可是越到后面他越觉得不舒服，呼吸困难，身体也开始发烫，手脚无力，下面那个地方也发痒难耐。

朴智旻发觉了金泰亨的不对劲。  
金泰亨的脸红得异常，两颊快滴血，表情痛苦，鬓角的汗都滑到了下巴。  
朴智旻当即就看出来金泰亨这是发情了，可是凑近金泰亨身上猛吸了几口他都没闻到对方信息素的味道。  
果然这个世界上只有田柾国能闻到金泰亨的信息素，不然以金泰亨这样的状态整个教室的Alpha不疯了才怪。

“智旻呐……我不行了，快送我回家……”  
朴智旻慌乱地拿出手机刚准备给田柾国打电话时，金泰亨沙哑的开口抓住他的手腕求救。  
金泰亨抓着朴智旻的那只手的手心都出汗了，朴智旻知道不能再耽误下去，便收起了手机手忙脚乱地将书本胡乱塞进包里，乘着教授转身往黑板写字的时机扶着金泰亨踉踉跄跄地跑出了教室。

35.  
田柾国接到朴智旻的电话时他人正在自家公司旗下的某商场里选购母婴产品。  
他买了很多Omega宝宝要穿的小衣服，还贪心地提前买了好几条花花绿绿的小裙子。  
本来是开心的眉眼都眯成了一条缝，听到朴智旻电话那头焦急的话语后田柾国立刻就慌张起来了，他急急忙忙地结了帐拿着给金泰亨买的衣服就跑出了商场开车往家里赶。

“智旻哥，泰亨还好吗？”  
田柾国前脚刚到家朴智旻也正好在等他这一趟电梯，田柾国出了电梯赶忙跑近朴智旻询问对方。  
“回到家闻到你的味道好像舒服了一点，现在在你房间里躺着，你快进去看看吧。”  
朴智旻回答对方。  
听到金泰亨没什么大碍，田柾国长舒了一口气，一路上紧紧揪成一团的心也终于放松了一些。  
田柾国对朴智旻表示了感谢并且目视着朴智旻进了电梯后才急忙跑向自己的房间。

36.  
田柾国到走廊时就已闻到了青苹果的味道，再往里时他的房间已全被浓郁到爆炸的酸甜Omega信息素充斥了。  
田柾国看到，金泰亨躺在他的床上，身上盖着被子，怀里抱着他的睡衣紧闭着眼睛正在颤抖。  
金泰亨感受到了不断接近的Alpha信息素时才睁开了眼睛，他见到田柾国站在他的不远处，立马松开了怀里对方的睡衣，向田柾国伸出了一条白皙的手臂。  
“柾国……柾国……”  
金泰亨在哭。

一开始金泰亨还能控制自己，但是当他闻到田柾国的信息素后就失控了。  
金泰亨像是只发情的母猫躺在床上扭动着腰身，他下面早就湿透了，浅色的裤子也被小穴里流出的体液浸湿出了一片深灰色的水迹。  
“帮帮我……田柾国……帮帮我……”  
金泰亨近乎是在向田柾国求救。

37.  
一闻到金泰亨发情的味道，田柾国的下面也被诱惑地撑了起来，阴茎发胀顶着布料让他有些发疼。  
田柾国心跳的飞快，他一步一步地靠近金泰亨。  
金泰亨被情欲控制，眼神涣散，手在空气里一顿乱挥，抓到田柾国的手时顿时像是抓住了一根救命稻草一样。  
金泰亨热的发烫，抓住田柾国的手后就将脸贴在对方的肌肤上磨蹭，发出舒服地呻吟。  
“嗯……柾国……柾国……”  
田柾国被金泰亨断断续续叫他名字的声音诱惑的额头青筋凸起，恨不得立马脱了裤子把发胀发粗的阴茎插进金泰亨的小穴里猛烈地操干。  
可是不行，他不能这么做，金泰亨的肚子里有他的宝宝。

“柾国……屁屁里好痒好难受……”  
金泰亨失去了理智，哪还记得自己怀着孩子，抓着田柾国的手就往自己的裤子放。  
田柾国的手被金泰亨抓着探进了对方的内裤里，下一秒田柾国就被金泰亨湿漉漉的裤裆震慑住了。  
金泰亨的下面真的已经湿的不行了，就连Omega小巧地阴茎都开始往外吐水了。

38.  
不能进入金泰亨的身体，田柾国打算给金泰亨指交。

他俯下身贴着金泰亨吻下去，边吻边脱下金泰亨身上的衣服，接着抬起对方的屁股褪掉湿了的裤子。  
金泰亨就这样浑身赤裸地躺在了田柾国的身下，田柾国疯狂地吻着金泰亨，舌头探进对方的口腔含着金泰亨的舌尖像是吃着美味糖果般那样吮吸。  
接着田柾国离开金泰亨的嘴唇，吻上金泰亨的脖子，田柾国又亲又吸，唇瓣一点一点地摩挲到金泰亨的胸前。  
金泰亨得胸好像比他们第一次做爱时大了一点，白皙的胸脯加上粉色的两点，好看的像是荷花蓓蕾。  
田柾国含住金泰亨一边乳头先是吮吸，下一秒用牙齿轻柔的咬和磨，金泰亨被他弄地发出了好几声高昂地呻吟。

“另……另一边也要……”  
金泰亨呜咽地要求田柾国。  
田柾国轻笑一声松开了金泰亨一边已经被他玩弄的挺立得乳首，接着又亲了亲后开口说“少不了的”，接着就含住了另一点不停地舔，用舌尖转着打圈，手上握住金泰亨的胸揉搓，像是想从里面挤出来什么一样地用力地吸吮着。

39.  
“你能用你的插进来吗？”  
当田柾国的一根手指插进金泰亨湿漉的小穴里时金泰亨收缩了一下穴口，夹着他的手指意乱情迷地问。  
“不行，肚子里有宝宝呢。”  
田柾国坚定地拒绝道。  
“可是我想要你……”  
“乖，下次好不好……这次先用手……”  
田柾国不停地安抚对方，手指插进去寻找金泰亨的敏感点，找到金泰亨小穴里那个凸起的地方后就轻柔地按了几下，金泰亨立马啊啊啊地大叫出声。  
田柾国吻住大叫的金泰亨好一会儿后才放开，接着凑到金泰亨的耳边吐气说道。  
“看吧，用手也可以让你舒服的，宝贝。”

40.  
田柾国推开了点金泰亨的身子好让自己能低头看到手上的动作，他一手抱着金泰亨的腰另一首握着金泰亨的阴茎上下撸动了几下，接着揉搓了几下囊袋。  
金泰亨的囊袋被田柾国揉搓顿时舒服地他大腿根部连着尾椎骨痉挛，两脚指头都舒服地蜷缩了起来。

田柾国知道两根指头无法满足金泰亨，他便又直接往金泰亨湿润的肉穴里放进了第三根指头。  
田柾国的手长，关节凸指头又大，因为经常拿笔的原因指头上有一层茧，那层茧刮着金泰亨的肉壁顶着金泰亨的前列腺，舒服地金泰亨仰起纤长又光洁的脖颈胡乱地大叫，口水都从嘴角流了下来。

田柾国咬牙忍耐着，额头都出了密密麻麻地汗，他盯着自己的手指不停地在金泰亨粉嫩的小穴里抽插进去，金泰亨的两腿也因为他的侵入开开合合。  
发情的金泰亨淫荡地让田柾国在心里骂了无数句脏话。

田柾国抬眼看向金泰亨，金泰亨娇软地躺着，浑身赤裸湿润，哭的脸上满是泪痕，嘴巴大开地喘息，一边哭一边咿咿呀呀地呻吟。  
金泰亨的身体本来就白皙柔美，每个关节那里都是粉色的，另外还有孕肚的加持，田柾国觉得金泰亨简直比波提切利笔下的维纳斯还要漂亮。

41.  
男性Omega的快感可以同时来自两个地方，前列腺和子宫。  
田柾国为了能让金泰亨释放，便小心翼翼地用指头顶了几下金泰亨的子宫口，不敢全都进去，毕竟在往里是宝宝的家，他只好将精力全放在金泰亨敏感的前列腺上。

田柾国知道金泰亨累了，也为了能让金泰亨快点高潮，他不得不加快手上的速度，三根并排全数插进金泰亨的肉穴里，不停地进进出出，搅地肉穴里水声咕叽咕叽不断，速度快的体液飞溅湿了床单，就连金泰亨小穴里粉嫩的肉都被带了点出来。

金泰亨被田柾国弄的高潮快要来临，他本能地伸手紧抓田柾国的手臂将身子贴紧对方圈着脖子，趴在对方的耳边喘息呻吟。  
不一会儿只听金泰亨大叫着并拢了双腿将田柾国的手指紧紧地夹着，阴茎也站立起来两腿抖了几下往空气里喷射出了几道乳白色的精液。

42.  
金泰亨连着射了好多，累的在田柾国的怀里立马睡着了。  
田柾国先是将精疲力竭地金泰亨放回了床上，接着抽了好几张床头的纸巾擦拭对方被体液和精液搞的乱七八糟地下身。  
将金泰亨的下身擦拭干净后田柾国将纸巾丢尽了垃圾桶里，拉过被子给对方盖上后这才走去卫生间解决自己下面鼓鼓囊囊地一包。


End file.
